Finding Home
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: One moment she's walking in the streets, the next Jareth is standing before he telling her, she's his daughter and only heir. What's a girl to do, her family she's know isn't really hers. She's half fae, and she's coming into an age where she's grown up but still a child. Sorry for the changes but i realized there was a lot more for the first chapter than on DA
1. Age of Maturity

Author's Note: Family story, Jareth is a single father, Sarah will not be his lover, but the child and heir, there is no Queen. The Spirit of the Labyrinth will look like Sarah's mother (aka Jareth's love) but will not be her. This story came about after seeing all the fan art of switching roles of Sarah and Jareth...and yet I thought of Sarah being the next heir to rule the Labyrinth and only heir under Jareth. I am proud to say I think I'm finally getting somewhere with this Universe of Sarah being Jareth's daughter and only heir to the throne so far, she will be going through some trials as Jareth mops around thinking of Linda. Sarah will be suffering with power flowing through her veins because of confusion and anger...flashbacks will happen of her life between, Jareth's meeting of Linda, Sarah's first jouney and the three years of living with Karen, Robert and Toby...In other news My other series with Sarah being the lover and Jareth having a half-brother may continue at a later date.

* * *

Prologue

Finding Home

* * *

Sarah the daughter of the beautiful Linda

Linda ran the Labyrinth and had sex with a young Goblin King…she got out of the Labyrinth and away from Jareth. She knew she could not live in the Underground but she wanted to have her dream of an actress. She married a young man named Robert Williams and gave birth to a daughter nine months later….soon died when her daughter was eight. Robert then remarried a woman named Karen and had a son. Believing Sarah was his child…he had her babysit her half brother. Sarah then does the deed and wishes away her 'half brother.'

Jareth returns to the home of the woman he made love with, and finds a young girl in her place.  
She looks like his Linda, he thinks.  
"I want my brother"  
She sounds like Linda. She won like Linda.  
Three years later.  
Sarah is eighteen and magick is messing up her life.

* * *

"I can't stay" a woman in her early twenties sighs looking at the sleeping face of her first love. She slipped on her clothes quickly and slipped out of the castle like she had never entered. Leaving a young king to himself as she returned home. Linda had wished away her little brother, who would never remember even touching the underground. A few days later her ex boy friend and she started dating again and within a month they married.

Under a full moon, like her dreams she kissed him and became the woman known as Linda Williams.

Her heart and dreams were almost fulfilled on her own accord.

She gave birth nine months later to a baby girl that looked more like her then her husband.

Robert was waiting for her while she put her two year old daughter to bed.

"Sarah, I love you, may all your dreams come true someday." she said to the baby.

Seven years later on the night of her ninth birthday, Sarah waited for her mother to return home.

"Daddy?" she asked Robert with a pout before looking back out the window.

"What's wrong Sarah?" he asked her as he sat on their brown cotton couch with a notebook in his hand.

"Mommy's late"

"she'll be home soon, the practice must of gone over. You know your mom likes the theatre."

"oh okay. Read me a story before bed please?" she went over to him resting her hands on his leg.

"sure thing sweet heart." Robert walked his daughter up the stairs and helped her into bed. Sitting beside her he opened a book that had red leather backing. Outside her window sat a snow white owl. Watching over them before deciding to take a small flight.

The next morning Robert got a call that his wife died the night before. It had not only broke his heart but the owl that over heard disappeared, his own heart taking the pain of the one he had loved.

When Sarah was ten she learned her father started dating looking to find Sarah a motherly figure. She accepted it, hiding in her bedroom with her mother's precious items she left to her daughter. Things like movie clips, reviews signature from people she didn't know, twos and games about movies and fantasies. All things and more that dwelt with acting.

At eleven she found a little red book under piles of other books in a brown box. A book her father had stopped reading to her.

The day she pick it up, her life changed for the worse.

Robert remarried a beautiful woman by the name of Karen. She was nice to Sarah for a few months well that's what Sarah thought. As she attended school and hid in her room or went out to play in the park alone, her father had become busy.

When Sarah was fourteen she gained a baby brother.

The named him, Toby. Toby Williams.

She was stuck baby-sitting him while her stepmother and father went on weekly dates.

And that's where her story really begins.

* * *

Chapter 1 Age of Maturity

Sarah went to bed when her father and stepmother arrived home. Sitting in her room she looked out to the dark sky, the moon was bright and her mind wondered. There was something in the Goblin King's eyes she couldn't place when she looked at him through her adventure.

The next few days she had settled back into her natural routine. Waking up at seven, taking a five-minute shower, getting dressed for school gathering her books, getting breakfast and making sure to have her brother ready to go to the daycare center. She was fifteen going on sixteen and well even after her adventure and her regretful sorrows she still felt that something was off in her life. But she continued to live on. Just as she stepped outside of her home, she notice a floating feather. It gave her hope for a few days even some ideas as she was going to be attending those theater meetings.

That's how it went for a year, surviving school and her home life. Taking care of things as she was also trying to have some fun. She didn't talk about it to Karen cause she felt she didn't need to know. "I don't need a boyfriend cause I have school work" yeah that would go over so well. She kept feeling a comfortable presence when she was out of the house, sometimes it was even stronger when she sat in the old park.

It's the night of her eighteenth birthday. She's running late from school, having to stay and work on a few projects and then go over scenes with the school's theater director and she was his assistant. Taking one step further then she knew her mother's dreams lead. She wanted to in charge of the play not just in it.

Recently she thought she spotted things and animals that reminded her of the dream/adventure she had at fifteen when she couldn't stand taking care of her brother for selfish reasons. She made herself busy after that, not able to look him in the eye for more then a moment when caring for him.

But she still loved him, it was her mistake for trying to rid him from her miserable life, without him her life may have been worse.

Being alone. Even with little Toby sometimes it's all she's known for this world. It was her way of surviving.

* * *

"Sarah" he says across the way, hidden in the shadow of an alleyway. At first he thinks she doesn't hear him, he's hoping she will, and that she won't all at the same time. He misses her, he needs her...There she stood waiting for a bus, she's going somewhere for break, a change in pace, she wants out...

"Stop messing with me…" she mutters, thinking she's hearing things. She's tired and alone, ready to leave the house she called home for seventeen years of her life.  
"Sarah I know what's going on with you." he says again wanting her to turn around. He knows now that she can hear him, but thinking it's just in her head. But he's here with her aboveground.

"It's your fault…ever since the peach…I can't even look at one without falling back into memory." she turns around talking thinking she's really just telling her mind to stop messing with what she has, not expecting to see his eyes staring at her.  
"Sarah come here." he says to her reaching out an open palm to her.

"No…you're not having me or my brother." she says again blinking trying to rid him from her vision, but no avail it only makes him appear stronger, alive and there before her in the small town, just in front of an alley way. She won't let this man take control of her life again, no she can't let him do anything. She can't trust anyone or anything after they seen her weak.

"He isn't your brother Sarah…in fact you're an only child." he tells her, taking the chance and stepping forward into better light.

"I don't believe you." she tells him, she doesn't believe him for anything he's said before.

"Robert isn't your father" he says again, his voice not wavering, not changing it's pace or tone, acting as calm as he can.

"How do you know that. I lived with my family forever." Why does she even bother listening to him, like everything he says is important to her, when it shouldn't be?

"Yes…but your mother taught you about the Labyrinth, did she not?"

"Yes, she did…" Sarah pauses and listens to her enemy. Her mother wove tells relating to book she found again in her life. She believed in the book, in her mother so she listens to him in hope that something was true and not just a fantasy as her stepmother called it, as he weaves a tale of love and lost.

"I can see her in you and I see me in you." he gives her a small smile, telling her the truth right out.

"Wait are you saying I'm your daughter?" she gasps. "But you made moves on me!" she accuses him.

"How else would you have beaten me…and well I didn't see it until I lost you." the Labyrinth knew, his people knew before he felt it, before it almost destroyed them all.

"Pure luck and skill?" she shrugs avoiding his eyes, thinking about how she got through with only some trouble.

"Come with me and learn your magic"

"No" she wants to refuse him, but she's unsure now, he and her fairytale friends were the only things she trusted and believed in as strongly has she cared for the half brother.

"Sarah…you are my only heir."

"What about my brother?"

"He will be the son of Robert and Karen, I will not touch him."

"Jareth….why now?"

"You grew up. Sarah...and I can feel your distress…I've watched you without knowing it let me into your life."

"No more stepmothers?"  
"I haven't married….and if it makes you happy I won't marry."

"I never liked Karen…it was like she hated me….I'm glad you're not married….I won't feel like a third wheel."

"If I was married, Sarah my precious…you are my heir…the first born is always the heir…she, whoever she would be would have to respect that."

"Okay I want to go home with you….Jareth" she said slowly not ready to call him father just yet. When she touches his hand, a spark went through her, her eyes closed.

"Welcome home." he said as he let go of his daughter. Sarah opened her eyes back in the center of the castle. She stood lost for a moment taking in all she remembered and all she now felt. This was her home; this was why three years back she felt safe in air of the underground.

She was a fae the daughter of the king.


	2. Sign of a Calling

Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows-they will help with the later chapters

* * *

Chapter 2 Sing of a Calling

"What shall I call you, if you are my father?" she asked Jareth looking into the other's eyes again feeling a stronger connection then ever before. Maybe it was because of this new feeling and the new knowledge of this man before her, she wanted to fight it but it was telling her to accept something she still did not under stand.

"That would be nice, if you did call me your father, precious thing." he smiles taking a step away from leaving his arms away from his side, waiting. She struggles, shacking her head. "I'm not ready to hug you...just yet give me a little more time. Jareth please." She asked him again in a whisper afraid of what new things would come about for her life.

"Sarah please, just one to bring you into my life."

"I….Jareth I don't know." But as she stuttered Jareth took his chance and got as close as he could, before wrapping his arms around her body pressing her close. Inhaling the scent of a growing fae.

"My daughter" he murmured, looking into her shocked green eyes.

In those moments he opened her mind to his life.

Linda had left the young king. She had won the game, she had gotten her wish and she wanted to return to her home on earth. Jareth watched her leave knowing she was blind that he knew she left the castle he woke when she left his room. He watched her live, his heart broken and in shame. His queen and the spark of life inside her, he had felt, disappearing from his home.

"Why?" he wondered each day watching as his Linda takes then hand of a human man, and have what she desired. He was there when _his _daughter was born and given the last name of the man who wasn't her father. He cried when he witnessed his beloved die, years after she taught _their_ daughter of his world if only as dreams.

Sarah, his Sarah was only eight acceptable to many things, the harsh world of the humans. Her mother had spoiled her, and now his daughter had to suffer another woman and another child. She was abandoned by all but the man in her little red book.

"_Call out to me Sarah"_ he said. _"My Sarah come home to me." _He whispered to her that night.

"_I wish the Goblins will come and take you away…." She stopped going to turn off the lights. "...right now."_ And he smiled, going to meet the one he's watched.

Sarah stepped away. "Should I be disgusted? I fell for you…pervert…my god."

"Won't you forgive me?"

"Jareth please" she shook her head.

"You're home now" he pleaded.

"Can I go to a room to think please Jareth?" she asked, mixed feelings floating inside her.

"Of course my precious." He taken her to a room he prepared. It was waiting as if it had just been finished no dust, just fresh air and light coming forth from the balcony. He left as she wanted, and here Sarah sat on a large comfortable bed in her old clothes to think of her new coming life.

"I am home?" she asked herself, tired she fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes and cried...tears of joy or tears of pain she still wasn't sure.

What could happen now could only happen here in the Labyrinth.

Sarah fell asleep, her body relaxed in the comfort of the perfect bed. In truth she never felt so good until now. How was it that her body felt this comfort? Was it that she felt no peace above ground that she never could really sleep? But here she goes into a dreamless sleep after crying?

She shook her head from the query distress and moved to the balcony; her first or second chance to see the entire Labyrinth, all of the Underground from the castle. The room itself was something she had once dreamed of. Her bed, a canopy bed, with ivory sheets, and cotton pillows, the canopy was sheer silk, the wood of the bed was a rich wood she had never heard of aboveground. There was a dresser to the left of her bed across the room. Stained in black, and painted with white branches.

"Home, so this is really my home." The floor of course was stone, but there was one main rug laying in the center. Ivy green, making the room feel more alive.

"It is and I'm glad to have you here."

"Will you stop that?" she groaned not even turning around to face him. She wasn't ready to face him, though now she liked that he understood her unlike the father she had aboveground.

"Sarah, you understand that since you are fae…" he started, Jareth wanted her to go through most of the beginning lessons smoothly. Daughter and champion she still had to learn the fae culture.

Sarah turned to him and may be too quickly. She stared at him at first in annoyance yet the light coming from behind her unto his form. His eyes glowed with a light she never noticed before.

What was she seeing? "Jareth…" she stopped hearing her own voice, what was going on, she looked away from his face, her own burning with a blush.

"So it has already happened…just in those few hours." He sighed taking Sarah's left hand and guiding her back inside the room.

"Wha…. Something's different. Tell me now!" she snatched her hand back as she screamed her right hand forming a fist at her side. Jareth only gave her a small smile.

"Come now Sarah dear." Sighing he reached for her hand again, trying to be civil. "This is not lady like."

"Tell me what's going on." He wasn't surprised by the change in her voice, he had seen many fae children grow and their emotions were quick and trick to figure out.

But because of the day and how quick he was able to get her here. Her new powers would overwhelm her.

"It's alright my child." He whispered but Sarah paid him no ear. Her head had started to spin, she was hearing a voice and could place who it was, or if it was coming from the room.

She was falling apart; Jareth frowned taking his daughter into his arms as her body was shaking uncontrollability. "Sarah, stay with me now. I know what you're going through. Stay with me."

"Dad?" she gasped out. "Someone's whispering to me…" her voice trembling as she wanted to fall into another sleep, yet she pushed trying to stay awake afraid of what would happen without her up about.

Jareth sighed, his daughter fainted from the enticement. So after he laid her down. He had to leave to speak to one of his advisers. Sarah would learn there was more then just he and her old friends here. She would never feel alone again.

As he entered his throne room about to call out to a man who stood beside him since he began his reign. A flash of light appeared in the middle of the great room. He bowed his head, sighing at the great entrance.

"Welcome Spirit of the Labyrinth." He said voice low, with honor.

"Hello Jareth. It was not I that called out to your daughter." The being was covered in great light, Jareth rarely looked the spirit face to face. But when he did, he saw a reflection of his once love, he knew it wasn't her, hair as dark as three dark, eyes as bright as sun kissed green leaves. Lips as pink as roses, but the Spirit choose this form many times because, she believed it would remind him of his place, she could easily deny him his place as King, though only fae blood good hold down and protect the goblin kind.

"Wasn't it? Or was it one of your sisters?" he glanced up, there were five others, in other areas of the underground.

"No the one that called out to her was the garden spirit," she gave him a small smile, she adored the Garden Spirit for that one was her own son.

"The faeries got to her?" Jareth was shocked, the garden spirit, took care of the greenery that his mother could not and the creatures smaller than goblins.

"She needs to learn and soon. You've got her just before it was to late."

"Too late for what? She's at the age where she was about to enter the world of adults of those humans. She is lost…"

"I can do nothing about that sire you know that. I will ask the others to give her time. Welcome her. But you must find a way to make her complete." And with that the figure disappeared in a wind of glitter.

Jareth as tired as he was, this sudden joy, over exertion…really his happiness to have his daughter. He fell backwards on to his throne, eyes falling close.

* * *

-Flashback, a time before-

Jareth watching from a crystal ball.-

Three months before her birthday. Sarah was lying on her stomach feet dangling above her as she was reading an assignment for her last and most important project in school. Just down the hall her three year old half brother was suppose to be taking a nap, instead he was crying. She turned her head and reached over to her bed dresser and hit the on button, she had to finish her report no matter how much she cared for him. This happened to be her only other escape from her family. She didn't like going out and yet she was saving all possible cash flow to leave.

"Sorry Tobes, but you want me happy don't you?" she mumbled going back to her work reading a similar line again as the music droned on. The moment the song stopped she turned to the next chapter and got wrote something in the notebook beside her. Toby cried and called out her name and she got up and went to him.

"Hey there bro, alright what do you need from me?" she patted his head and he giggled at her. She picked him up and twirled him a round for a moment, smiling along with him.

"Sarah! Sarah Jenifer Williams get down here." Yelled her stepmother, so Sarah put her brother back in his crib and turned to the stairway.

"What is it Karen? I have work to do."

"You were to keep your brother company the entire day and coming home to him…."

"And what? I have a big assignment on books I have yet to look over for it." She interrupted her.

"AND I TOLD YOU IF YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE YOU ARE TO CARE FOR HIM!"

"Don't you dare yell at me Karen, do I have to do everything in this house? I'm getting ready to leave. You haven't treated me like a daughter since you married my father. I am nothing but an extra mouth and his unpaid baby sitter." She gestures to Toby back in his room, the barely two year old.

"I ask for so little Sarah, your father and I…"

"Gone out every weekend since I was twelve years old. Leaving me home alone for a long time I was grateful for the things my TRUE mother left me and the stories I have."

"Leave, leave this house and don't ever come back." Karen snarled.

"you can't say that to me. Karen only my father can and he said I can live here until I'm ready to leave."

* * *

Jareth woke from his memories, of watching his daughter grow more against those who hurt her; hearing his daughter scream. He got back to her room as fast as he could, finding her standing by the bedside with a few hobgoblins around her. There were four females and a male. The male being the tallest and in the center of the five of them one of Jareth's higher servants. Sarah was trembling her eyes locked on the male as she wrapped her arms around herself so that the four girls wouldn't touch her.

"Zae, ladies step away from the princess." he said walking into the room and around the small group.

"Dad…" she whispered without knowing it.

"Zae, she is my daughter and the champion of the Labyrinth three years ago, now leave her be." He said again eyes meeting Zae's with a clear order.

"Yes my king. Sorry my lady, come along girls."

"Thank you" Sarah sighed as she hid her face in her father's chest. "Who were they?"

"only five of my fifty hobgoblin servants, which is only half of my staff."

"Oh and Zae?"

"Don't worry within a few days I will assign him as one of your care takers."

"Okay, so Da-Jareth please teach me what I must know."

"Are you ready for it?" he asked her, he to was unsure if she could handle the information and the skill

"I want too, if it will help me."

"It will my precious, but I will not be the only one able to help you. It depends on the skill you posses."

"Skill?" she didn't want to leave his side. His arms were welcoming as they held her close.

"Yes skill, I may know the skill that you have but this is to make sure."

"Okay" she pulled away from him to sit on her bed again. Looking at the door she asked her father about Zae.

As Jareth talked about his most trusted help, Sarah played with the cover of her bed and her own hands listening. But she got bored and started looking around the room for a book to read.

Wanting to read made her think about wanting to create a story of her own, she drifted in her mind her father's voice slowly becoming distant. All her ideas were slowly forming from her experiences and they were interesting but dull not as creative three years ago as she had focused her major somewhere different. Frowning she looked down at her lap, her mind clouded with sadness.

Jareth stopped speaking when he noticed Sarah had stopped listening. Instead she had let her mind wander and the back of her mind that held her unbalanced magic he could feel it slipping through.

"Sarah, Sarah I need you to listen to me." She didn't respond her eyes started glowing. From her fingertips sparks of white light danced between her fingers and up her arms.

* * *

On Deviantart it's a little different because I didn't know how I seprating the chapters at the time, so i may be ahead or behind depending on what goes on...

Please review, criticism is welcome like the anon gave...even if you don't believe in this kind of universe for Sarah and Jareth...


	3. Foregin Blessings

It seems I got to chapter 3 in good time...I like that the chapters are longer here...which means as this is part four on DA there is a part five in here...too...okay weird.

This is where you meet the Garden spirit, and some of his intentions, I don't know how to work with action scenes, that is another reason to work on this story the learning and fighting that Sarah will be facing will help me figure stuff out for the other stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Finding Home**

Chapter 3 Foreign Blessing

* * *

"Sarah, Sarah I need you to listen to me." Jareth said to his beloved daughter, moving closer to her, hoping to capture her attention.

At first she didn't respond, Jareth kept his eye on her, he knows something was wrong. He watched as her mouth opened slightly and then her eyes started glowing a bright mix of colorful light. As her green eyes seemed to haze over and over as the power flowed from every possible section. From her fingertips sparks of white light danced between her fingers and up her arms.

"Zae!" his voice commanding, deep and worried. The hobgoblin appeared by the door.

"Sir?" Jareth doesn't look towards him, as he watches his daughter fight herself.

"Get me the necklace." He orders.

"The one that holds back power sir?" Zae says just to make sure he knows which one to get for the young Halfling. There were many put away for magical use and dangers. No goblin had ever entered that room and no goblin would. Zae, hobgoblin as he was, was the only exception because of his status with the King.

"Yes before we lose her."

Sarah was struggling, her breath light as the power surged through her. She wasn't with them, her mind was already far away from whatever was happening to her body as magic seemed to wrap around her and engulf her body.

Her fears became real to her as she drifted farther allowing whomever called to her to finally get to her.

"Sarah!" Jareth cried out watching as she struggled with the overwhelming surge of power and grace. He could do nothing but hope she could hear him, hoping that she could fight it and control it, like she had done before, her power, and her abilities were weaken then. But now they were wakening up…and overwhelming her spirit.

Zae appeared with the necklace and slipped it over Sarah's head. Her long brown hair, which seem to have life on it's own stilled and settled as the necklace touch it. Suddenly the outward surge stopped, her struggling stopped but she fell into her father's arms. Jareth brushed over her face with his knuckles softly, soothing her hair.

"Precious thing, my sweet, wake up." He whispered as some of the power still caused her to twitch, her eyes fell shut. Jareth gripped her gently slightly frightened that he might have just lost his only daughter.

The necklace formed from silver. Thinly chained, simple yet the chain itself balled in knots seven times either side of a red purl, which was held by a gold locket. As it sat just above her chest it also contrasted against her skin, and clothing, still in her shirt and jeans, she did not look like a princess but she held the power of one…

Zae, the elder hobgoblin watched the King hold his daughter, sitting on the cold stone floor on his knees. It was a shocking sight to see how the young girl reacted to her own thoughts and feelings.

"I will see if dinner is being papered sire."

Sarah stood against on of the long hedges. She was lost in a bright garden labyrinth. The pebbles on under her bare feet rustled. She looked to her left and shivered. This was strange, if she was in the Labyrinth, she hadn't known this place, never once crossing it on her first journey.

Looking around before she took a step forward, Sarah tried to memorize where she stood. Even has her head hurt, she found this place peaceful it was nice and different from all that she knew.

"Welcome young one" Sarah flinched at the new voice. She looked to her right, the area changed from hedges to rose bushes. And she was no longer alone.

"Who are you?" she asked her heart seemed to beat a little bit faster, eyes slightly wider with worry.

A man, as far as she could tell, was sitting there on a stone bench. He doesn't smile as he gazes at her, eyes of white almost looking through her. His hair a midnight black smooth from forehead to back and longer than she ever thought a man could carry. Sarah notices that he wears only pants, black; a vest, that is brown and yet looks like a small coat with its tail length. Sarah notices that his arms are crossed and two small wristbands of green fabric. She flushes slightly at the fact that he's bare-chested.

"I am the Garden Spirit, head of the fairies, every living thing that has a crevasse for a home, I watch them as the King takes care of my siblings and life among here…you child you don't know what you're gifted with." Sarah stayed silent unsure what she if she should have said anything. Honestly she just wanted answers…

"Why?" she found her voice finally after a few more minutes of silence.

Getting up onto his feet, Jareth held his daughter close to him, afraid if he let go she would be taken physically. He turned around and laid her on the bed once more.

Jareth sat at the small table in the room looking at his daughter, who now laid on her bed, still. Frozen to the world around her, Zae and two hobgoblin women came into the room with two trays of food. Zae had a bottle of wine with him as well, from the best vineyard of the Underground.

"Has she been still all this time my King?"

"Yes, it's not like sleep…is that my diner for tonight?" he looks at the trays they are filled well enough incase his daughter woke up and felt hungry.

"Yes, just relax my king, the kingdom has yet to fail when you need a break." Zae smiled the women placed the trays of food on the table, the women bowed their heads and left. Zae pulled two free goblets setting them down he poured a gracious amount into one and handed it to Jareth.

"Good night my King, if you need of me, just say so." Zae bowed his head, clasped his hands together and disappeared. Zae now in the quarters of his kindred, this was their little section of the castle. They ran some service of the castle, making sure the actually goblins were cared for (even if they didn't care) make sure that the messes were clear for any faes that came to have meetings with their King. The ladies waved at him before getting do what they needed and or want to do for themselves.

Jareth took a small sip from one of the goblets, before he looked at his still daughter. Turning his gaze out the window, the light coming through just clearly stated the afternoon, different from the time aboveground.

Maybe the false sleep would be good for her, to get her use to the time change, but he was still hoping she would wake up soon.

"Why what child?" The spirit asked Sarah, moving to sit up straight still studying her stillness. The area moved again as he moved, turning and twisting it's green covered walls, changing and showing more of itself even to the two who weren't noticing the direct change.

"Why are you even talking to me," she said in a whisper. Unsure where she wanted this conversation to go at first, lost and afraid as she felt, she just wanted time to comprehend things and not fall behind…yet she was, this wasn't how she lived, or how she knew how to live.

"Do you hate me? Do you find me unworthy? If so than I am more lost then I had realized." She said twisting her hands into the gown she noticed she was wearing here.

She glanced at him and their eyes met.

White looking into green, and so forth, her dresses moved slightly in the wind, he stood she took a step back only to see that a wall was right behind her.

"I do not hate you." He said honestly or what she took as honesty. "But you have hurt the land, so in turn you had scared not only your father but me as well." His voice grew dark and he stood. "Hurting your land even without knowing you have done so has a consequences to it. I hope you understand."

"And what are you to do to me?" she asked bravely, still frightened. The man smiled lightly. She played innocence well, yet he knew she couldn't be playing right now. Young as she was, unsure of who she was…but it would work in her favor and he had to be careful.

"Showing you what happens when you truly lose control. You're soul, half-being that you are is no where close to your body." He had to hurt his master, his family to teach this one, to tell her how much he hurt for what she had caused.

"The pain I felt, the drifting happened because you saw a moment of weakness…" she said aloud. She took a step outward towards him. "When he was telling me about things…" she didn't quite remember, she had been thinking about other things.

"A moment of weakness, yes and that's what I'll be teaching you control outside of Jareth's knowledge."

"Wouldn't that be unfair?"

"Says the girl who thought everything she had to go through…." He gave her a smug smile before he noticed the grim look in her eyes, he felt the pang of sadness.

"Don't remind me please…he's not my brother anymore…they were never my family." He touched her cheek, red with embracement and anger, green eyes full of sadness and confusion. "Trust us, champion…heir to the throne. Trust your people to help you." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. The spirit gave her a different smile, even when her eyes now closed, would only be for them. "See you in your next dream, or call out to me my name is…" Sarah drifted once more, before waking up on the bed in her room.

~(What is considered wakeful?)~~

Sarah woke up, lying on her bed. "Damn" she muttered that was the trippiest thing she ever experienced. She didn't even want to think of the man she spoke too, no matter how darling the Spirit was. She raised her head slightly to look around the room; it was the same nothing different than the time of day. "Oh, well I better start paying attention." She sat up fully, and she recognized she was back in her jeans and shirt. She actually liked the dress she had been wearing when she met the Garden Spirit, wait, her brow furrowed in concentration…they should really stop redressing her in her own head. When she sat up she looked over to see Jar-her father sitting uncomfortably as well as asleep nearby. Getting up, still not paying attention to the necklace around her neck she sat on the other chair. She looked at the food before grabbing a knife in her right hand and a fork in the other; just to make sure she wouldn't be falling into another daze. There were no rotten coloring on the inside and feeling very hungry she finally took a bite of the meal.

She looked up when she heard the man across her groan in slight pain. "Oh my precious daughter…how could I be so blind…" he said, Sarah gave another questioning look waiting for him to take notice. When Jareth looked up, his eyes widen. "Sarah you're awake!"

"Yes" Sarah nodded solemnly; awake or back in my body…she closed her eyes momentarily to rid the shiver. "And I am hungry, did I miss anything?"

"I do not know" he said at first, a slight shrug in his shoulders. "I've been here since that little nymph called you." Exhaustedly he kept his eyes on her and the necklace. "How is the boy, why did he force you away?"

Sarah, still learning to accept his fatherly worries and love, rather what she had thought to be something different entirely, shrugged. "To warn me, I guess, I still do not understand." She said, "Is he really a kid?"

"He's a young looking spirit. Older than you by maybe a hundred years or so….he is the son of the spirit of the Labyrinth…she came by before you went out…"

"He forced it" she blurted, "I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying and he saw a chance" she bowed her head.

"Sarah" he said softly standing up to stretch his limbs, she looked up as he moved over to her. "You and he could done a lot of damage, tomorrow we will discuss on what he told you, but for now you will actually sleep for the rest of the night. When you awake tomorrow, things will be very different from than on."

"I understand, Jar-I mean dad" his arms wrapped around her shoulders hugging her close. "I love you my sweet child. Goodnight."

"Good night." She whispered back unsure if she would fall asleep this time, she watches as Jareth does not poof himself away, were as he just walks out of the room closing the door behind him. Standing she strips her shirt, and walks over the large white wood doors of her cabinet, there was a name for these but she could not think of it right away. Opening one of the doors, she spotted a light blue silken night gown. Taking it from it's hanger she noticed the mirror. For the first time she took in her appearance. She had only been here maybe a day, maybe more, and she had done nothing to cleanse herself. Her hair was unruly, tangles and clumps, she thought she spotted a large clump like bird nest towards the left, but it was just a group of small knots in her think hair. Her body looked paler in what the room gave for moonlight and two candlesticks. She than changed completely into the nightgown, moved the cover of her bed so that she could sleep properly. As foreign as this all was to her Sarah closed her green eyes as her head hit the soft cotton pillow and drifted to sleep.

The Garden Spirit, had hoped she would send a few more minutes awake, just so he could watch her ponder at the evening sky. But he sat at the edge of her widowed balcony, legs swaying above the stone floor. "Such a blessing and a curse, you should not be so alone." He whispered before turning his head back to the land he called home for many years.

* * *

Okay time for a break


End file.
